New freinds
by roselilie
Summary: Mac makes a new friend, Harm has a talk with his dad, they both talk to the same person, and now Mac hold's a book with Harms future in it, and the family all notes one thing! Chapt. 8 is up! HM shipper This is my first fan fic. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. A new friend

Hi everybody this is fic so pleas be nice!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own jag, but I wish I could

Author's note: I don't know military time or bases or anything like but I will learn so bear with me.

The wall

7:30pm

"What am I doing here?" Mac asked herself as she was walking towards the wall.  She knew that Harm found peace here but that was because his dad was here.  So why was she here?  'Guess I'll give it a try, if it works for Harm it could work for me too, right?'  She looked at the wall and saw the only name she knew on there and decided that she would tell him everything.  Who knows he could even help her out, if she was lucky.  "Hello Mr. Rabb.  You don't know me but I'm Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, of the Marine corps, I work at JAG and was your son's partner before he resigned his commission to come and save me.  We haven't talked much since. I hurt him pretty badly and I'm not to happy about it either.  I didn't realize how much I needed him.  So I came to you hoping you'd be willing to help me with my problem. See me and Harm have this… "relationship" that goes beyond our friendship and it keeps getting in the way of everything else in our life.  None of us know exactly what to do about it.  When we try to talk it doesn't exactly work out.  When I'm ready to talk he isn't and when he's ready to talk I'm not.  This dance of ours is getting really tiring.  I like to tell him how I feel but I don't think he'd listen right now.  He's been short with me lately, but I really haven't been to open with him either.  I wish I knew how to make this better, and relieve Harm from any pain that I caused him, but I don't.  Hmph we are so far apart now that……" she went silent.  She didn't like where her and Harm were and she did even like to say it.  She wanted things to go back the way they were before.  Before this Paraguay thing happened it just made thing worse between them.  "Anyways thanks for listening you have no clue how much better you have made me feel.  I might stop by again.  Cya," were Mac's last words to her knew friend Harmon Rabb Sr.

Harm saw Mac talking to and decided not to listen, even though they weren't talking he still respected her privacy.  As he saw her leave he caught a glimpse of her almost smiling.  He was glad to know that she was doing alright, but it also made him sick that she couldn't talk to him about her problems and went to some one else.  Harm wanted to stop her before she got to her car but decided against and would wait until after he talked to his dad.  When he saw Mac turn the corner he finally got out.  He walked over to where Mac was standing. He could still smell the scent of her perfume in the air.  Harm gently brushed his thumb over his father's name and sighed.  "Hi dad, it's been awhile.  The admiral asked me back to JAG I think I'm going to accept.  I miss the atmosphere, my friends, and ………Mac"  He had trouble admitting this out loud because he was constantly trying to convince himself that he didn't need her, but deep down inside he knew he did.  "I saw Mac out here talking to someone.  Do you know who she was talking to?  Maybe you could even tell me what she said so I can figure out what to do about this mess that we're in.  Dad I screwed up royally this time, and I don't think we can ever be the same.  I don't know what to do anymore.  I finally realized how I feel about her and I was going to tell her to but that obviously didn't happen.   She's in love with Webb, and I don't want to take away any happiness she might have, even if it is without me."

"But I could never be happy without you."  Harm turned around happy and surprised to see Mac standing behind him.  

"How long have you been standing there?" 

"Long enough to know you didn't listen on to my conversation with someone," Mac said with a little smile on his face.

"Why do you say that? And who were you talking to?" Harms curiosity was getting the better of him.

"I said what I said because I heard you ask your dad if he could tell you anything about our conversation." 

Now Harm was really confused,"You mean you were talking to my dad?"

"Yep.  I figured since it helped you it might help me, and I found out it did."  Now Mac got scared. 

"Well since you heard so much of my conversation do care to tell me about yours" Harm didn't know if he was going in the right direction in this thing but something told him he was.

"Sure, you want to come to my place, I can make some hot coco or tea."  Mac was happy with where this conversation was going, but was scared to find out how it might end up. 

Hey guys hoped you liked it so far.  I will continue if you want me to.  PLEASE review I'm begging you PLEASE.  Hopefully I continue 

Luvya

~K~


	2. New Discoveries

Omg Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews, you guess have no idea how happy I was when I received them.   Thank you sooooooooooo much again ok along wit the story.

Declaimer: I still don't own Jag….wish I did

Oh and sorry about the Marine core thing I will now write it Marine Corps, and if I did anything else wrong please tell me. 

Ok on with the story

Mac's Apartment

            They both took there own cars to Mac's house once they were there they were both a little nervous.

"Do you want marshmallows, or whipped cream with your hot coco?" Mac asked from the kitchen already knowing the answer.

"Both please, if you don't mind" Harm had responded with a hint of nervousness.  Harms nervousness helped Mac to calm her nerves a little.

"Two hot cocos coming right up." Mac said trying to lighten the already very stiff mood.

"Mmmm, thank you this taste great. Harm said almost giving her one of his flyboy smiles, it reminded him of how Grams used to make hers.

"As long as I get one too it's no problem" Mac said with an awkward silence following.

A few minutes later Harm broke the silence, "So what did you talk to my dad about?" He asked.

"Well I told him what was going on through my head at the time, and how….." Mac didn't want to tell Harm everything she told his dad.

Harm put his fingers underneath her chin and gently lifted up her face. "And how what Mac?"  

Mac really didn't want to answer now all she wanted to do was flee.  "And how bad our…friendship has been going.  You know how much we've been hurting each other" `Well I told _part_ of the truth. That's better than lying right' Mac all a sudden got a great wave of fear put inside of hear.  She was afraid of what harm was going to do or say.

`Well at least she is knows that she hurt me that must count for something, but she doesn't know how she is killing being with Webb.'  "Mac I will always be here for you no matter what happens"

"Yeah right I called you seventeen times and you never once answered back!!" Mac got frustrated at how he was acting.  

"Your right I should have called, but I didn't know if I could talk to you know that you were….." He cut himself short.  He didn't want to begin a fight but his feelings were getting the better of him.

"Were what Harm? Why couldn't you talk to me?" Mac said a little calmer but harsh enough to get her point across. And that point was that she wanted an answer.  She wanted to know what was bothering him, because not knowing was bothering her too.

Harm got up from the couch and walked out the window and stared at the empty street below. "For me to know that I gave up everything for you to save, and you still went to Webb.  Yes he did protect you from being tortured, but he also put you there in the first place.  And now you feel like you owe him so much that……that you can't even say a "thank you" to me.  Like you expected me to save you.  Mac I don't like the feeling of being used.  But the sad part is if I had to do it again I would, despite what I knew would happen at the end.

Mac had to digest everything Harm just told.  He was right she deep down inside she knew he would save her, but the realization never really hit her until now.  She wanted to cry but instead held back her emotions and said "I didn't know you felt that way.  I'm sorry." Despite what she willed her self to do the tears still came gushing out from her eyes.  

Harm turned around to see her cry.  Even in his anger he hated to see her hurt this badly.  He walked up to her lifted her face to meet his gaze, wiped the tears with his thumb and gave her a hug.  He let her cry in his embrace.

Moments later she unwilling pulled away from his arms, only to look into his deep blue eyes, and get lost.  "There's something else I told your dad"

Sorry to leave you at such an evil spot.  Thank you sooooooooooo much for all of the reviews the helped out sooooooooo much and made me feel so much betta

Luvya

~K~


	3. New Understandings

Disclaimer: I still don't own Jag….tear, tear

Thank you guys for all the review's the help out sooooo much.

Sorry about the spelling and there is no word freind in the English lan.

Mac's apartment          

"What else did you tell my dad?" Harm asked with a fear in his voice.

"I told him that…." She need to take a breath and breathe for what she was about to say took more courage than she could sum up for at the time. 

"Ok make this easy for me and just listen. Please?" Harm looked into her eyes and just nodded.

"I told him how I wanted to tell you how I felt about you, but I didn't think you would listen." Harm wanted to say something but then remembered what he agreed to. 

She sighed and continued, "I also told him that I wouldn't blame you for not listening to me, because I haven't really been to open on my part either." Mac finished hoping Harm wouldn't push any farther, but if he did she wasn't going to back away and deny her feelings for him. `You've done that for far tooooo long already marine.'

"What if I told you that I would listen to what you said to me? Would you tell me then?" Harm asked hoping that he didn't push it to far.

`This is your last chance marine to make things right.' "Yes I would, but you would have to do something in return." She didn't want to be the only fool, plus she wanted to make sure that he really loved her. "You have to answer the same question, just to make sure we are on the same page." She grew scared for he did not seem to like this idea too much.

Harm sighed and thought loudly to himself `Like you already don't know!!! Do you just like to see me being tortured or did Webb put you to it' "Ok, but you go first"

"Alright," she didn't really didn't want to go first but she knew she had to do it anyway. "Harm the first time we met I thought you were this jerk of a lawyer who just like to pick up women.  Then after I got to know you I realized why you acted that way you did around me.  It was because you saw Diane in me. Then I began to soften up a little and then you sand bagged me in court.  When I saw the effort you made to try to get our friendship back to normal I was honestly touched, because you were the first person who actually acted like they cared about me. Apart form Uncle Matt." She sighed `you can do it just tell him, this isn't going to work try a different angle.' "I could go on and on about our life and friendship together, but to be honest I'm not sure when the truth finally hit me." `Hear goes nothing' "Harmon Rabb Jr. I....I love you." Those three words were the hardest three words she had ever said in her life. 

The globes in Harm's eyes jumped for joy. He knew right away what he was going to say, but he had to calm down a little and breathe. "Can you listen to me without interrupting?" Harm hoped this didn't scare her but he wasn't let go of her just yet. Mac got scared but she just simply nodded expecting the worst. "When I first saw you in the rose garden I saw Diane right away, and it scared me.  But as the case continued, I noticed some extreme differences too.  Mac the night you walked on the doc in Harriet's uniform, I didn't know who I was seeing. Part of me saw the ghost of Diane walking towards me, the other part of me saw you in the wrong uniform.  And when we kissed something magical happened.  I finally got to kiss Diane good bye…but I also kissed someone a hello."  With that Mac almost busted into tears she couldn't take anymore of this. All she wanted to do was run.  But his eyes kept her prisoner to where she stood.   

"What are you saying Harm?" She asked very shakily.

"That I love you, and I always have it just took me awhile to figure out how to tell you.  I'm sorry it got this far."

Mac was crying profusely when she heard this statement, but what he said didn't register until after he said sorry. "What did you just say?" She asked cautiously.

Harm cupped her face with his hand, whipped away the tears and said, "I love you Sarah"

Her name coming from his mouth made the statement seem even more meaningful.

"Oh Harm you have no clue I have been waiting to hear you say those words." Mac said as she started to cry uncontrollable.

Harm took her into his embrace and let her cry. "I'm sorry Mac I never wanted to cause you this much pain." He almost started to cry to but he knew he had to be strong for her.  

"Harm I'm scared." 

"I am to marine, but we can do this together. Me and you the way it should be." He said trying to give her words of support.

"Harm," Mac looked up and said as her last tears began to dry. Harm looked at her and their eyes met. They were looking at each other now wondering if this was real. Harm bent down a little closer and his lips finally met hers. This kiss was filled with eight years of love and passion in it.  Neither one wanted it to end but the need for air became too much.  

"I love you Sarah Mackenzie." "I love you too Harmon Rabb jr."

When harm realized how late it was he figured he should get home because Mac had to work tomorrow. "I should get going.  You have to work tomorrow."

"Wow it's late. You can stay here for tonight." Mac said hoping he would accept.

"I would love to but I have a meeting with the CIA at four, and I still haven't done all my homework" Harm stated with one of those flyboy smiles.

"Ok flyboy, you go do your homework, but call me tomorrow when you have time. I want to know where my little spook is going."

"I don't like that title can't you call me something else?" Harm asked

"I think of one tonight and tell you the new tomorrow when you call"

"Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow then." He asks just to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Yes you will." She said with a smile.  With that they had one last kiss.

"Bye"

"Bye."    

Sorry it took a while, hope you like it so far.  I'm having some trouble with the next chapt. a little so please be patient.  Please review they help me out soooooo much

Luvya

~K~


	4. New Discussions

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, my computer was stupid and messed up so I had to rewrite this chapter.  I hope you guys still like it.  Thanks for all of the reviews I've gotten to far they mean a lot

Disclaimer: I still don't own Jag……tear, tear

Mac's apartment

            `Why would he have a meeting with the CIA if the admiral asked him to come back?  Did I misinterpret him at the wall when he was talking to his dad? Did he say something else?  Ohh I hope he didn't have to go fly on a mission' Mac eagerly waited by the phone so she would be there when her Flyboy called. `God, I'm like a love struck teenager. What is wrong with me' Just then the phone rang. 

"Mackenzie" she said out of habit.

"Hey Jarhead" He was happy to here her voice.

"Did you get all of your homework done last night for the CIA" She asked like a mom would ask her child.

"I got my homework done but it wasn't for the CIA. The homework I had to do was for the admiral. I just had to get my last paycheck from the CIA, that's all." He said with the biggest grin ever.

"So the CIA is ok with you just quitting?" She asked a little confused. `Was it really that easy?'

"No I got fired when I was on ZNN" He said totally forgetting that he never told her.

"So you've been out of a job for all this time?" she asked a little peeved at the fact the she was never told.

"No I went to go visit Sara and the person who used to the garage I keep her in retired, so the new girl that owns the place has a crop dusting business going on there. We talked and she found out I was jobless and wanted to know if I wanted to fly one of her planes You get paid three hundred dollars a flight. It really is nice money, fun too." He said remembering how fun it was to fly again.

"Oh" was all she managed to say. She was still digesting everything he just said to her and wondering where she fit in.

"Mac you still there?" He said worry that he did something wrong.

"Yea I'm here"

"Well I wanted you to be the first to know that I'm coming back to Jag" He said hoping it would make her happy.

"You're coming back!!" she sad in all her excitement.  "When?"

"I start back Monday" 

Then a though hit her with a painful blow, "Does…. th..this mean…." She couldn't finish her thought. She was on the verge of tears.

"Does this mean what?" Harm wanted to be there to hold her and take all of her worries and fears away.

"If you go back to Jag…can…. there….still…be.....an…us?" She ask crying despite what she told herself. `I can't lose him yet.   There's no way!!!'

"Do you want there to be an us?" He ask very worried that she might run away.

"Yes" was all she could manage to say. 'I've wanted you all my life I really don't want to lose you now' 

"Then you have nothing to worry about. We both are too stubborn to let this just end.  How about we not tell anyone right away, so that way we can be comfortable in the office together.  Would that help?" He asked hoping his plan of attack worked.

"You always know what to do." She smiled, 'Did he just call me stubborn?' 

"Sarah" He used her first name, because he knew that would get her attention.

'Oh my God he called me Sarah last time he did he told me he loved me.  I could get used to this I love it when he uses my first name.'

"No matter what happens I won't let you go I'll do what ever it takes to keep you in my arms.  I love you Sarah and don't ever forget that." This made her cry even harder.

"I love you to fly boy." The tears were just flowing from here face. "You want to come over?" She said with a little more control now.

"I have a better idea why don't you look outside you window." He said pulling up to her driveway.

She looked out her window and saw him pulling up "How long have you've been here"

"I just pulled up." He gave her one of his flyboy smiles. Even at a distance she saw it.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Mmm let me think about that." As he got out he carried something in his hand

Hey guys I hope you like so far.  Does anyone know when Mac's uncle Matt gets out of Leavenworth? I want to incorporate him in the story to.  Again sorry I couldn't update sooner.  Please review!!

Luvya

~K~


	5. New Hopes

Disclaimer: I still don't own Jag, and I never will.

Hey guys sorry it took me awhile to update school got in the way.  What's new?

Mac's apartment

            As Harm came to the door the package in his hands got a little bigger.  It was wrapped in silver wrapping paper. When either of them clicked off their phones neither of them are actually sure. As harm came up to knock on the door Mac opened it for him.

"Hey Flyboy who's the present for?" She asked wondering what the occasion was.

"For you" He said in a deep voice. "I got in the mail yesterday. I've been waiting for it to come for awhile now. But I can't open it." `I hope this doesn't go the wrong way'

"Why can't you open it?" `I'm really confused now'

"Well I'll let you unwrap it then tell you the story behind it." He handed he the package. As she very carefully unwrapped the silver wrapping paper. When all the wrapping was completely off she discovered a very ancient looking book. 

`What is this?' Mac thought to herself not knowing what to make out of it. Thankfully Harm knew that she wouldn't understand right away so he decided to tell about the book before she could ask.

"This book has been in my family for a long time. At first it started as a joke but then it became a little more serious. In this book there are generations of marriage predictions. Written in this book is what kind of person my family thinks I will marry. They did the same for my Dad, my grandpa well you get the picture. You see I can't read what my family wrote for me until after I marry. That the way the tradition goes, but anyone else can read it before me. My mom thought it was time she gave it to me, so she mailed it to me and I've tried not to read it ever since." He looks at Mac to make sure she's following, she nods and he continues. "I want you to have this book. You can read it if you want just don't tell me what it says. You're the only person who I trust with this book." He looked at her scared that he might totally frighten her away. 

She looked at the book in awe. `He really wants me to have this book.' "Harm are you sure about this. This seems like an important book to you. I don't know what I would do if I lost it."

"Mac I would trust you with my life." As he said that tears came streaming down her face. He gently brushed away the tears.

"Then I will keep the book." As she said that she cried even harder. She put the book down while Harm took her into his embrace. 

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me." They sat there for awhile. When Mac finally started to calm down she looked up at Harm and made a small gasp at what she saw. All the love that was in his eyes was overwhelming. Before she knew it his lips were on top of hers. She returned the kiss with a promise of forever. `I will keep this book close to my heart.'  When they finally parted Mac's stomach gave a loud grumble.  They both laughed at the sound.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked lightly

"Lunch" She returned with a smile. "But you know I think what I need is a nice home cooked meal made by favorite Flyboy"

"I think I can make something up. That is if you don't mind me using your kitchen." He said giving one of those smiles that he knows makes her week in the knees.

`Boy I'm glad I'm sitting down smiles have had an even stronger effect on me lately' "I don't mind at all." With that he got up and gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to the kitchen.

`I could get used to this _my favorite flyboy in _my_ kitchen cooking _us_ something to eat. Now only if he weren't her so I could read that book. Ohh hurry up Harm. I love you and all, and I'm really hungry but I really, really want know what is written in that book you gave me.  Ohh well guess I'll just have to wait' _

The rest of the night went well. He made spaghetti with some garlic bread. He stayed awhile and they talked about different things but all she could think about was that book. What kind of person did her family think harm should marry? Was the close to her personality or the way she looked? Or was the complete opposite of her.  She was going to find out as soon as he left. But that was going to take awhile, because even though she wanted to read the book she didn't want him to go either.

Hoped you guys liked it.  What do you think the book is going to say? Will it describe Mac to a T? Or will it be the exact opposite of everything she is and believes. If you REVIEW (hint, hint) you might find out. Please review there what keep me going. 

Luvya

~K~


	6. New thought

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while a lot has happened since thanksgiving and I'm just now able to write. I want to thank you all for the reviews they were all very helpful. Sorry I took so long to update. I've been wanting to write this chapt for a while now, and I finally get too!!! YEAH!!!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own jag

Mac's apartment

            After they finally got done talking and Harm left and Mac could finally read the one thing that she had been dying to read since he told her about it.  `Just let me put my pajamas on and, my nose is in that book'. She sat up in bed and opened the book. When she opened this book she read:

For whoever has this book here are some simple rules we ask you to follow:

It can not be read by the bachelor or bachelorette of the family

The person who reads this book can not tell the bachelor or bachelorette of the family

In the book it can only be written by these family members:

Grandma

Grandpa

Mom

Dad

And remember that just because it's written does _not mean that it __has to come true._

When she got to Harm's title page it had on it:

Score: 20 right 5 wrong

The next page was titled _Family Notes; the first thing she read was Trish's note:_

_Hi my name is Trish. I am Harms Mother. On this page I would just like to inform you that I am very grateful for everything you have done for my son. I do not know who you are at the moment but I know that my son must trust you a lot, because he would not just give this book to anyone. I also hope you can point my son in the right direction without breaking any of the rules that are established in this book._

_Love Always,_

_Mom_

The next note was from Harms dad, Harmon Senior:

_Hi I'm Harms dad. I don't know if or when I'll be able to change this next but I haven't change my note yet so here I go. I believe that who ever holds this book must mean a great deal to my little boy. For I have seen that he doesn't open up to everyone. Hope you take real good care of my son._

_Harmon SR._

`Wow, Harmon sr. is in the book. Harm will be excited to know that.'  This note was from Harmon's grandpa:

_I Just want to say thank you for taking Harmon out of my hair to the person who holds this book. Haha Of course I really don't mean it that way, but whoever does hold this book you should feel honored because of all the many years I've talked Jr. about his love life when working on Sarah, that biplane of his he can't seem to get over, (but I would never take it away from him) I have found out that he doesn't easily ask someone to do something for them unless he truly trusts them. I want you to know that if Jr. gave you this book you must be one of the most honored people outside of the family who Harmon can truly without a doubt trust. Take good care of Jr._

_Sincerely,_

_Gramps_

`Seems like gramps has a lot of good story about Harm's childhood love life.'  

The note that interested her the most was this one from Grams:

Dear holder of this book, I would just like to inform you mean a lot to Harm. I only know of one person to whom this book should go to and that one person is you. As I'm sure you already know and by now should be able to read that my grandson does not open up to many people, but he has and does to you. If he has given you his permission to read this book I expect to see you sometime very soon. Thank you for taking care of my grandson. Love Always, Grams   `Well it seems like Grams knew who this book was going to. I wonder what Harm has told his family about me.'  Mac checked her clock and found out it was 1:00am. `Shit I better get to bed, I have court first thing tomorrow morning. Once again Harm's managed to keep me up way past my bed time' Mac climbed into bed and promised herself that she would finish reading that book as soon as she came home tomorrow. `Even if I have to deny time with my favorite flyboy.' With that she flicked off the light and went to bed with dreams of her favorite and only flyboy. 

Hey guys I'm sooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update a lot of stuff happened the past couple of weeks. I hope you like it so far I have more to come. The family still needs to state what they think Harm's future wife is going to be like. Hehehe. I hope to update soon. PLEASE review!!!!! 

Luv ya

~K~


	7. New suspcions

Hey guys I wrote this as fast as I could.  I had a lot of stuff to do because of the Christmas concert and schoolwork wasn't too nice either.  I'm sorry if the thing about Harm's grandpa is wrong but I thought he was the one who helped him build the biplane. I'm going to stick with what I have but I'll try not to wonder to far away.  

AU: I will get Mattie in the story but not just yet maybe in a chapter or two. 

Hope you enjoy the story. Please Review

Mac's apartment

            "I have to get to work I can't be late!" Mac was hurrying around trying to find the book that Harm gave her. She could have sworn she laid on her nightstand next to her bed. She was going to take it to work so she could read some more. "Oh what the hell I have to; get to work." With that she grabbed her keys, brief case and cover and ran out the door.

Jag HQ

"Just on time." `and I still beat Harm.' When she got to her office she found herself turning around and finding her one and only flyboy. 

"Sorry I don't knock" He said knowing that he stopped her from taking the pleasure to ask the question. 

"Who said you could answer my questions without me asking them?" She asked as she slowly walked towards him  `God I love how well he knows me so well.'

Harm closed the door and her blinds were already closed since she just got there "Your boyfriend." He said cockily with that one and only flyboy smile of his. Mac was frozen in place by the site of it.

"Mmm when did you talk to him?" `God he smells so good. I hope he's not trying to get information out of me about the book.'

"This morning. He also informed me that he felt like he was rushed out of his girlfriends house last night just so she could read a book that he gave her." 

"Well if that's true I better make sure I don't let him know what his family said about him in that book or he might feel hurt." Mac with a mischievous glint in her eyes  `I did feel my daily dosing of Harm got cut a little short, oh well I still have to read that book.'

"Well don't tell him what the book said and give him a kiss instead." He was just inches away from her.

"I guess I can deal with that but only one. We don't want to get into any trouble now do we?" `God this is to much fun'

"No we don't" and with that Harm finally got his morning kiss.

"Does my boyfriend feel better now?"

"Yes he does"

"Good because I have a meeting I have to get ready for in fifteen minutes." She said remembering that they were at work.

"Alright I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Yeah but you're going to have spend the night by yourself tonight. I have a lot of work I have to do and I can't have you there to distract me." `Cause I have to read that book'   

"Alright well you better get going. I wouldn't want my marine late for her meeting. I'll see you at lunch?"

"I'll be there." 

Jag HQ

"Commander the Admiral would like to see you." Petty officer Coates said as she popped her head in his office

"Thank you, I'll be there in a minute"

"Yes sir" 

`What did I do this time? Maybe Mac is already in there and the Admiral is sending _us_ on an investigation.'

When Harm got to the door and was finally satisfied with the fact that he could think of anything he might have dome wrong he knocked. "Enter"

As Harm came in he tried to read the admirals expressions and so far he could see nothing to worry about.

"At ease. Commander I need you to Norfolk to go and interview a Lt. Morris for going AWOL, there seems to be more to the story than he is will to tell us, and I want you to get that information out of him."

"Sir what is his reasoning?"

"He forgot his bag," the Admiral stated flatly

"Did he say what was in that bag sir?" 

"No and that's what I want you to find out. I'm hoping you can have this done by the end of the day"

"Yes sir" With that harm saluted the Admiral and headed towards his office. `Well I guess I won't get to see Mac today.' 

"Jen can you the tell the Colonel that I have to go to Norway and I won't be back until later tonight"

"Yes sir, I will do that as soon as the Colonel is out of her meetings"

"Alright thanks" `This will be a long investigation'

Jag HQ

"Excuse me ma'am the commander told me to give this message"

"Thanks Jen"

"No problem ma'am"

`Hmm harm won't be back until late tonight. Maybe I can finish the book and then invite over if it's not to late.'

Mac's apartment

"Where did that book go?!" she said out loud. As she was tearing her room apart looking for the book she finally found it underneath her pillow. "Ha, got it" She turned it to Harm's chapter and started to read.

_Mom's Opinion _

_As Harms Mother I think that He will marry a woman who challenges him, who makes him want to do better, and improve him self at all cost.  She will follow him on his adventures with him through the good parts along as the bad and won't turn back no matter what he says._  `Sounds like Russia.'  _This young lady must be able to put up my son's obsessions and must respect them, even if they do take up a lot of his time. _`I always have'_ She should also understand his love and compassion for his job and…flying. _`I would never ask him to give up any of those………even though he did give up his job for me once already' _She should be sporty and fun, and have a sense of humor.  As physical appearances go I believe she should be shorter than him but not by much. Physically fit, with long brown hair and blue eyes. _`At least she didn't want him to marry a blond.'_ But most importantly she has to make him happy._

After Trish's opinion Mac read what Harm's father had to say 

_Father's Opinion_

_I believe Jr. will marry a girl who can bring him back to the ground. I have a strong feeling that Harm is going to be a pilot like his dad, and every pilot needs some one to bring them back to earth. I also believe that she will help my son in every way possible to do his best and that she will do her best to keep him out of trouble_. `Lord knows I've that plenty of times……or at least I tried.'_ I know that she will scare my son shitless in ways he's never felt scared before. And I believe that she will be able to challenge my son to make him a better person than what he is. I also hope that he finds a woman who is able to understand him without words having to be spoken. I believe that this women should be able prove herself independent if the time is needed. She should be very strong-minded and she should have an opinion of her own. I also believe that she as a woman should be able to control her emotions during a crisis so she could help the people with her including my son. She should be able to respect any obsessions or passions my son has and not get jealous of them._`I may not understand all of them but I do respect them'_ She should be able to go with him wherever he goes and come back with him too. On a lighter note I think she should have a good sense of humor, I think she should know a thing or two about how to play the games. A good friend, who will always be there when someone is in need no matter who it is. And for looks I believe She should be a little shorter than Harm, short brown hair, dark brown eyes, physically fit, nicely built, and beautiful all around.  And whoever Jr. marry she should make him happy, but he has to make her happy to._

The next page she read was short and quick.

Grandpa's opinion 

All I really have to say is she should be a good friend, who knows harm really well, and drop dead gorgeous. She also can't get rid of Sara the bi-plane.

`That's interesting I thought gramps would have more to say since in his note he said that Harm told him a lot about his love life' 

The next one was Grams but grams' again was very different.

_Grandma's opinion_

_I think Harm will marry someone who he has hurt several times but in return she has hurt him to. I know that Harm will eventually open his heart to that one girl who is meant for him. I know that she loves him and he loves her and that's all that need to be written. I, unlike all of the other generations and chapters, am not going to give a physical or mental description of the person and there are nothing in the rules stating that I have to. I hope Harm finally tells that lucky girl how he feels, and good luck to both of them._

`Why do I get a feeling that grams knew who this book was going to and change everything before it was given to Harm who in return gave it to me?' Just at that moment the phone rang when she went to answer it she got an unfamiliar voice on the other end of the line.

"Mackenzie"

"Hi Colonel Mackenzie my name is Mattie Grace do you know where Harm is? I need to talk to him it's an emergency!"

Hey guys I hope I didn't disappoint you too much I'm trying to get over a sever case of writer's block. I also want to remind you that in my version of the story Mac knows nothing of Mattie so for all Mac knows this could be another girlfriend and for the past week they've been living a lie or she could trust that Harm wouldn't do that and want to understand Mattie's situation. There's also one more problem how did Mattie get Mac's number?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Any ideas would be gladly taken, and just so I know for future reference: who did Harm work on Sara his bi-plane with? I always thought it was his grandpa but I could be majorly wrong. Again PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! You don't know how much they help me.


	8. New people

Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update a lot of stuff happened last month. Hope everyone had a Happy New Year. Sorry about the Norway thing I meant Norfolk. Hopefully that won't happen again thank to my awesome Beta reader!!!!  Luvya Jen.

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own Jag. Tear, tear.

Mac's apartment

"Mackenzie"

"Hi Colonel Mackenzie my name is Mattie Grace do you know where Harm is? I need to talk to him it's an emergency!" Mattie said in a rush of words hoping she was doing the right thing.

`Mattie whose Mattie and how'd she get my number? How does she know Harm? She sounds so young!' "Umm, he's in Norfolk right now.  Is there anything I can help you with?" 'Harm has a lot of explaining to do when he gets home.'

"Ok you see I haven't gone to school for awhile and Harm finally got me to go, and since I haven't gone to school I haven't had to worry with boys. So I'm not too good in this department.  Anyways this guy at school asked me if I wanted to go out with him on Friday after school. I would say sure but first I don't know if Harm will let me date and second I have NOTHING to wear. And I want to go but if I have nothing to wear then I don't want to go and I still have to……"

"Hey, hey slow down you're rambling. First of all don't worry about the outfit thing I'll make sure you have something to wear and go ahead and go on the date with your friend. I'm sure Harm won't mind." 'Oh God what have I got my self into? I don't even know her and I'm acting like a parent! Where are her parents?'

"Ok thanks, and can you have Harm give me a call when he gets in. I need to talk to him about my hearing."

`Hearing! What hearing? Is he going all super hero again?' "Uhh sure thing."

"Ok thank you so much"

"You're welcome…..oh hey how did you get my telephone number?"

"Ummm… I got it off of Harm's cell phone when he was flying for me. I know I probably should have asked, but he talked about you a lot. Plus he also told me if I can't get a hold of him that he was going to give me some else's number but he need to talk to her first. I just figured it be you....." `I'm not even sure how close you two are right now. Oh God I hope I didn't make a big mistake!!!!' "Ummm.....I have to get going thanks for relaying the message"

"Uhhh sure no problem." And with that the phone line went dead. 'What hearing? Who's Mattie? He talks about me? Who does he have to talk too? It better be me! Why haven't I heard about any of this? Harm is so died!!!!'

As Mac kept thinking about this it mad her even madder, "I thought we were supposed to be telling each other important information like this!!! Not _keeping_ it from each other!!!!" Mac checked the time and decided it that it wasn't to late to go out for a run.  it just had to be within the next 37 minutes. "Jingo can you run three miles yet?" She asked her dog aimlessly? No I don't think you can I've only ran 1.7 miles with you." So with that she decided to go out for a three mile loop that she has taken before with Chloe many of times.

Somewhere between Norfolk an DC

"Shit I missed Mattie's call I hope it wasn't too important, Damn cell phone!" Harm's interview was finally finished but it still took him to long to get home for his own liking.  "Maybe I should call Mattie and see what she wanted then call Mac to tell her I'm on my way home."  He pressed his newest speed dial addition

"Hello"

"Hey Mattie, it's Harm sorry I didn't get your calls but I've been in Norfolk all day and I'm just now coming home."

"That's ok Harm I called Mac, She helped me out. She said everything would be ok" she said all happy.

`Oh shit I haven't told Mac about Mattie! How'd she get her number?' "Hey Mattie How'd you get Mac's number?"

"Umm....well...on one of your flights after we have been doing a lot of talking I decided to look at your phone book on your cell phone, and I know you talked about her a lot so I decided to right down the number in case I couldn't get hold of you or you got injured or something." 'Hopefully the injury thing will keep me out of some trouble!'

"What you went through my phone book in my cell? Why?"

"I don't know look I'm sorry."

"It's ok just next time just ask before you do something like go through My phone book or something. Ok?

"Alright, Oh hey something came in the mail from the court house and I don't know what it is." 'Hopefully changing the subject will work'

"Alright I'll be come over and get it tomorrow"

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then" 'That's when I'll tell you about my date if Mac doesn't before hand. Oh please tell him!!!'

"Alright be good and get some sleep"

"I will bye Harm"

"Bye" and with that the phone went silent. 'Well I better call Mac and see if she'll even talk to me.' He pressed number 2 on his sped dial.

Mac's apartment

She just got out of the shower when the phone rang 'If its Harm I going to kill you!!!!!'  

"Mackenzie" She answered out of habit.

"Ok Mac before you say anything please listen and then you can kick me into next year." He said as fast as he could hoping to save himself as much or little as he can     

'Damn straight I'll kick you into next year.' "Alright I'll listen but, not until you get your sorry six over here. Even though I'm upset with you I still don't want you to be hurt. Besides your going have to have come up some pretty strong evidence so that way your six doesn't get kicked into next year." She said trying to be calm, and have an open mind which by the way she found very hard to do at the moment, while also thinking of Harm's safety. Even though this happened she realized during her run that she still wasn't willing to lose him.

"Alright thanks Mac. Hey do you want me to pick up you up something to eat?"

"Yea sure that will be great"

"Alright I should be there in about thirty minutes" Even though he was only fifteen minutes away from her house. He was going to pick something extra up for her hopefully to get her on his good side.

"Ok just don't take to long I'm starved" `How come I can't hold a grudge to him any more? Oh yea I forgot I love him'                    

"Ok I'll see you soon bye"

"Bye" And with that the phone went dead. Now he had to get her a beltway burger and something else? He'd just hoped his lawyer skills and good charm could save him from an angry marines wrath.

Ok guys here it is. Again sorry about the Norfolk thing. Hope you liked this chapter. I hope they aren't too out of character, for you.  PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!! They help me out so much. Hope you like it 

~K~ 


	9. New Actions

Hey guys sorry it took me soo long to update. Schools been nuts and track isn't making it any easier, but now I'm out sooo that shouldn't be a problem. I hope to update more often and not leave everyone hanging. Disclaimer: Nope...not mine....I'm baby sitting for a living!!!!!  
  
Oh just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews, especially the ones I got recently and a special thanks to my beta reader Jenny. (I feel like I'm at the grammys) (  
  
On with the story....  
  
On the road  
  
I got Mac two Beltway burgers and a white rose that will be put in the fold of the greasy burger bag. I hope this works!!!' As Harm pulled up next Mac's car he picked up the bag unrolled it then rolled it again with the rose in the center. As he knocked on the door he put the bag behind his back so he could surprise Mac.  
  
"Hey sailor you're early" She said with a small smile.  
  
'Well at least she's not pissed' "I brought some Beltway burgers" He said as he showed her the bag.  
  
"Is that supposed to be a white flag?" she asked pointing at the rose.  
  
'Please let it work...please, "Yes, do you accept it?"  
  
I love watching him squirm' "Do I get a choice?  
  
"If you want you want your burgers you don't" Oh good she's not that mad at me'  
  
"Then I accept. Now give me that before I have to hurt you, and while I'm eating you can tell me about Mattie" 'and hopefully I didn't make a mistake by letting her go on a date'  
  
"Well, you know how after the CIA fired me I was crop dusting. Well the owner is a 14 year old girl named Mattie Grace whose mother died and father is a drunk, and she's now living on her own. So I told her that I would take custody of her, and right now I'm in the middle of the whole custody process"  
  
"And you were going to tell me this when?" She asked a little calmer than she wanted to.  
  
"Well in all honesty I was sure but I was planning on telling you at lunch today, but plans sort of got altered." he said very humbly because the truth was he had no clue when he was going to tell her or any one else for that matter. He knew he wanted Mac to know first but Mattie obviously beat him to the punch line.  
  
"Oh" Mac said accepting this information, as she threw away the rest of her garbage from the belt way burgers. Guess you should tell him now marine,' "Well good then I don't feel so bad about telling her she could go on her date."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Harm said out of complete shock, "You told her she could go on a date!!!! You didn't even ask me first or what my rules are....." Harm kept rambling on  
  
"Harm!" this caught his attention he shut up. Thank God!' "Calm down the date's not even until Friday and it's only Tuesday, so that means that you have two days to talk to her about it and then me and her have to go shopping for an outfit. And don't forget you also have to introduce me to her too"  
  
"Mac."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know if anyone else would have done this I would never forgive them but for some reason you seem to break all of rules and find every exception in my rule book." He said looking at her with those deep blues eyes that she could easily get lost in.  
  
"So does that mean you forgive me?" She asked seductively, as she was finding her way towards Harm's arms.  
  
"I'll forgive you but you'll have to pay a price" he said lost in her brown orbs.  
  
She was now mere inches away form him, "What kind of price?"  
  
With his mouth merely millimeters from hers he replied "A kiss wouldn't be a bad start," and the gap between them closed as it turned into a much heated and very passionate kiss.  
  
When they finally parted Mac laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He then lifted her face with his finger so her eyes could meet his and another kissed was formed but this one was a littler slower. Mac felt her hands go up his shirt touching every muscle in his back. She then felt her shirt being lifted by his hands which were on her back as well. The next thing she knew they were sitting down on her couch making out like teenagers in the middle of the night. Then out of nowhere there was an abrupt knock on the door.  
  
"Damn it!" Mac said loud enough for only Harm to hear. "You should get that" Harm said disappointedly  
  
As Mac was making herself presentable and making sure Harm was too, she answered the door.  
  
"Harriet?"  
  
"Ah, hi ma'am I didn't wake you did I?" she asked worried she made a mistake.  
  
"No come in Harm and I were just talking about our case, come in." if that's what you want to call it'  
  
"Oh I hope I didn't interrupt anything, it's just that Jimmy has a fever of 101 and we have to take him to the hospital and I was wondering if you could watch little AJ tonight. Harriet asked nervously  
  
"Calm down Harriet, sure I could watch AJ, bring him in"  
  
"Ok just let me go down to the car and get him and his stuff, and I'll be right back." With that Harriet hurried out the door and down the steps to go get little AJ and the things he would need for that night.  
  
"Well do you want me to get going or help you with AJ?" Harm asked unsure on what to do.  
  
"Stay here it's too late for you to be driving home anyway," even though it was only 2400 "Plus I could use some help with AJ" She said in hope that would be a good enough reason to let him stay.  
  
"Ok I'll stay" he said happy that he didn't have to leave.  
  
Right then Harriet came up the stairs with a sleeping AJ in one arm, and his stuff in a bag in the other. "Here are all of the things you need and everything you need for tomorrow. The daycare center address that he goes to is right here and oh and do you think you could make him breakfast I forgot to bring cereal I'm sorry." Harriet said as she was in a rush to get back in the car.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harriet we can take care of it," Harm took the sleeping boy from his mother's arms and took him to "Chloe's room."  
  
"Thank you so much. Well I better get going thanks again." And with that Harriet rushed down the stairs back to the car to take Jimmy to the Hospital.  
  
"Well AJ is sleeping."  
  
"Ok I guess we should get to bed, you can sleep in my bed."  
  
"Where are you going to sleep?"  
  
"My bed, where do you think?" She asked with a laugh, "We can be good right?"  
  
"I can't make any promises?" he said knowing that this would be fun"  
  
"Come on flyboy lets get to bed before you crash and burn"  
  
"Very funny marine" And with that they both went to bed Harm holding his favorite marine and Mac in her flyboys arm. They both slept happier than the ever have in the past.  
  
Well there it is. Sorry it took so long. Now that school is over I will do my best to update more often. Since I haven't updated lately it will take me a while to get the story up to speed with the show, but I promise I will. And as always PLEASE REVIEW!!! Any ideas are greatly appreciated  
  
Luvya K 


End file.
